peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Peppa
Doctor Peppa is a fanon Peppa Pig spinoff which aired its first twelve episodes on selected channels when PPFW reached 6,000 pages. Inspired by medical dramas such as Casualty and ER, the program is a medical drama that takes place mainly in the Peppatown Hospital. Plot summary After Miss Rabbit's death, Peppa Pig takes her place and now has to deal through many hospitalizations, dischargements, and deaths at the Peppatown Hospital. Episode names Online-only specials #''The Pilot'' #''A Slice of Medicine'' #''Rewrite the Medics'' Television episodes Season 1 #''6000 & Counting'' #''Here Since Day One'' #''Danny Goes Home'' #''Rebecca in the ICU'' #''10 Hours Outside the ER'' #''Emily's Cancerous Life'' #''Confidential and Hidden'' #''Sleepless in Hospital'' #''The TSS Pandemic'' #''One Pony, Two Symptoms'' #''Help Me, Help Me; Richard's Dying!'' #''Call Candy'' #''Trans-Universal History Repeating Itself: Rebecca'' #''The Hospitalized Opium Addict'' #''Hemorrhagic Shocks of Intelligence'' #''Trans-Universal History Repeating Itself: Pedro'' Season 2 #''Camp del Cerebro'' #''Doing Drugs'' #''Death by Quaaludes'' #''Emily's Homecoming'' #''Sugar, Pepper, Diabetes?'' #''One Flu Over the ER'' Characters *Peppa Pig – The main protagonist of the medical drama, working as a doctor at the Peppatown Hospital. *Suzy Sheep – Peppa's best friend and the main nurse in the medical drama. *Gabriella Goat – Peppa's second best friend and the deputy nurse in the medical drama. *Danny Dog – A cheeky dog who went home after he was rescued from near-death caused by cardiac arrest. A quaalude overdose caused him to be pronounced dead at the hospital in season 2, episode 3. *Rebecca Rabbit – A carrot-loving rabbit who cannot eat carrots while in the intensive care units (ICUs). Her death occurs in season 1, episode 13, which has been said in her autopsy to be 'self-aspiration of her vomit and asphyxia contributed by barbiturates'. *Emily Elephant – A shy elephant who was placed in hospice care due to melanoma in season 1, episode 6. *George Pig – A dinosaur-loving pig who lost his original tail in season 1, episode 9, due to toxic shock syndrome (TSS). He has an artificial tail attached to the place where his original tail was cut off in later episodes. *Pedro Pony – A near-blind pony who was diagnosed with a stroke within 5 hours after showing two symptoms: slurred speech and near-damaged spine. He was in rehabilitation as of season 1, episode 10. He is pronounced dead 6 episodes later, with his autopsy ruling it as 'emetine cardiotoxicity as a consequence of heroin overdosing'. *Richard Rabbit – A paranoid rabbit whose near-death experience in season 1, episode 11 was due to random atonic seizures until the end of the episode. *Candy Cat – An anorexic cat and fish-eater who was diagnosed with anorexia nervosa in season 1, episode 12, after Suzy found out that she had consumed a large lump of discontinued syrup of ipecac. She feels better as of later episodes. *Edmond Elephant – A clever-clogs elephant who dies of a hemorrhagic shock in season 1, episode 15. Ratings Locations Major *Peppatown Hospital One-time *Dog's Pizza (season 1, episode 5) *Hamilton Opium Farms (season 1, episode 14) Channels chosen *Anima Adult *Anima Pick Category:Spin-offs Category:Fanon